


天注定

by Chacha_Asai



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 岳明辉/木子洋 - Fandom, 岳洋 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacha_Asai/pseuds/Chacha_Asai
Summary: 洋单性转，BG注意，皮条客x妓女
Kudos: 2





	天注定

一

李真央意外地起得很早，我醒来的时候看到她已经坐在飘窗上抽烟，阳光透过纱制的窗帘照在她身上，像是一只轻盈的猫咪。李真央比我早起的时候并不多，通常来说，她会在午后醒来，迷迷糊糊地伸懒腰，肚子咕噜咕噜叫，然后问我有没有饭吃。  
白天的日子对我们来说总是微不足道，做我们这行的没有人会珍惜天光，仿佛只有夜幕降临后，你方唱罢我登场，繁华的城市才会成为我们的主场。

李真央见我起来了，缓缓地呼了一口气，她的慵懒的声音从呛人的烟雾缭绕后透过来：  
“醒啦岳明辉，快去给我做饭吃。”

她一向如此，她不会做家务、不会照顾自己、更不会做饭，她像是新生的动物幼崽，而我像是在饲养一个小动物，一只会给我赚钱的小动物。

她的眼睛眯眯的，像是一只小狐狸。她不喜欢自己的眼睛，说它们内双又小，不像别的女孩子那样大大的水灵灵的，还说攒了钱就一定要去割双眼皮。我说你别割，这就是现在的时尚。李真央拿枕头砸我，说我就会拿她开玩笑，是个坏男人。  
李真央个子很高，略略比我这个男人还要高上一点，又很瘦，四肢颀长。她似乎不是我们常规定义的那种美女——眼睛小、颧骨高、嘴唇是暧昧的厚厚的，带有一种情欲感。她总是不满意自己的长相，每天早晨都要拿着镜子照半天，嘟着嘴抱怨自己的眼睛小，又说自己的嘴唇厚厚的没有唇峰不精致。她很受客人的欢迎，对于一个妓女来说这就足够了，所以在我看来她的抱怨纯属子虚乌有。

女人总是有很多乱七八糟的想法，而男人就只想操逼。

我忙地起身洗漱，打开冰箱拿出昨天剩下的半条香肠切成片，掰了几片生菜叶子，煮开水，把面和香肠都放下去。趁着水开的间隙，我给鱼缸里的鱼换了一次水，倒了点饲料。鱼是花鸟虫鱼店买的便宜货，养不久就会去放生。水开了，在锅里翻腾着卷着面和香肠，浮起来，我用筷子搅动面条，它们便绕着筷子打圈，像鱼围着漩涡游。

我们吃饭，李真央吃饭很慢，她小口小口地咀嚼，吃饭对她来说“是一件很累的事”。她低头翻来覆去地挑着碗里的菜叶，以蚊子般细微的声音说：  
“出血了。”  
“昨天那个客人弄的吗？”  
她点了点头。  
“要不要我去找他讹一笔。”  
“去呗。”她漫不经心地说，“要去你自己去。”  
“号码给我，我打给他。”我心底暗自为李真央的扭扭捏捏的小心思发笑。  
她递给我一张小纸条，上面写了一串数字。

我按着号码打过去，对方挺好说话的，也没有细究我说的真伪，就说改天给我汇300块钱作为补偿。我得意地开了免提让李真央听到，李真央神情还是很淡漠，她不紧不慢地挑着碗里的面，像是一点也不在乎这点钱。

“你就是扯不下脸，要没有我你每次都得吃亏。”  
她又不说话了。李真央很端着，我每次都说她，既然都干这行了，虽然三十六行，行行出状元，她也不失为这个行业里的佼佼者，可是做鸡这种事说出去就是要被人看不起的，她小心翼翼地维持这一点点体面的样子在我看来很可笑。每次被我说完她总是低落很久，蜷缩成一团在角落里呆呆地看着刷得灰白的墙。

过了很久，她开口了。她说：  
“如果，我是说如果，我们俩能攒够钱，要不然就别干这行了，去开个餐厅吧。”  
我只是说好。我向李真央做过很多不切实际的承诺，谎话一旦编了第一句就会接二连三地继续编，而女人只要相信了第一句谎话就会相信第二个、第三个。  
我不想开餐厅，骗女孩子做性交易比在厨房里炒菜容易得多。

我第一次遇到李真央是在解放北路，她看起来又土又普通——厚厚的遮住眼睛的刘海、涂得横七竖八的睫毛、毫无穿搭可言的衣着，因为个子太高了总是驼着背。我低头看她的鞋子，上面漆面磨破了一块，她察觉到我在看她的鞋，困窘又不知所措地向后收起了脚。她乍一看并不很漂亮，整个人显得清冷又凉薄，细长的吊稍内双眼睛，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇厚厚的、轮廓像是氤氲一片，看起来是不好招惹的，但我却一眼看出她隐藏在利刃下那棉絮般的孱弱。  
我喜欢找这样的女孩搭讪，她们往往自卑、容易相信他人、好操控，是我的最佳目标。她当时在咖啡厅打工，拿着勉强度日的薪水，从早到深夜地工作，住得很远，每天都要赶夜班公交车回家。  
她很好骗，我随便夸了她几句漂亮她就乐开了花，睫毛一抖一抖，露出一排大白牙，仿佛在她的人生里从来没有人对她施予过善意那样。我说像她这么漂亮的女孩子应该过更好的日子才是。骗她，我只需要说有一小时能赚200块钱的兼职，她就会傻乎乎地跟着我走。那时候的她知道她将去往何处吗？

我一开始只让她去陪酒，穿着很短的裙子骗客人买下一瓶又一瓶轩尼诗。她第一次显得很窘迫，怯生生地不敢说话。客人顺着她的腿根摸到她的裙子里，她也只是咬牙忍着不吭声，我为了方便把她接到了我租的住处。回家的路上她很不安地扯着我的手问我这个工作都是这样的吗，我说这是正常的了。她干了三个小时，作为报酬，我给了她100块钱，自己拿了200，剩下的钱全都要交归店里。这笔钱和我本来承诺她的相比堪称大幅度缩水，但我没有自责。她用湿润困惑的眼神看我，我温柔地问她是不是讨厌这个工作，她说她感到不知所措，她不习惯和男人搭话，觉得那些男人都不喜欢她、瞧不起她。  
我注视着她被水雾氤氲的潮湿眼睛，我说怎么会有人不喜欢你，你是像宝石一样漂亮的小姐。她小心翼翼地问我说你可以亲我吗，我当然答应，在她脸颊上落下一吻。她又露出那堪称无知、毫无防备的笑容来，与他刻薄的面相显得违和。我对她的笑有种说不出来的讨厌，他的笑就像在苦瓜上撒蜜糖，并不是丑陋或者难看，只是很怪异，就好像她这张脸就应该永远皱着眉头而不该笑。

我总说李真央漂亮，却并不是发自内心地喜欢她的长相。相比之下，我还是更喜欢眼睛大大的水灵灵的标准美女，但是对于一个女孩来说被称赞美丽想必是最能让她快乐的。况且我觉得漂不漂亮无所谓，只要有男人喜欢她就行。  
我也会说爱她，爱这个字也是很轻而易举就能说出口的，对我来说“我爱你”和“你吃了吗”没什么不一样的。她这样的女孩需要被爱，需要被称赞漂亮，那我就满足她，就算我说的是谎言又有何妨呢。

李真央不喜欢去夜店陪酒聊天，但是不介意脱得一干二净拍照，甚至不介意卖淫。她总是这么奇怪，像是那种三观奇特的人，对小偷小摸深恶痛绝，对杀人放火却格外宽容。不过这种比喻不好，就像纳博科夫批评的那样——“一个杀人犯和一个妓女在微弱的烛光下一起读着一本不朽的书”，一个失败的修辞关联。

她身材很好，腰细腿长，就是胸有点小。拍照也很有天赋，她好像天生适合干这行，总是能在镜头前摆出最迷离最诱人的表情，眼神飘忽暧昧。我亲自持刀拍摄，把她的照片发到网站上，发布一组图可以直接拿800，没人抽成。我很兴奋，我想我能用这个方法发财。我就跟李真央说，以后我们可以搭档单干，我做摄影师她做模特，万一出名了就能赚更多。

“我们会成功的。你太美了，大家会愿意花钱看你的。”  
李真央仿佛只要被夸赞漂亮就会高兴得颤抖，眼睛眯成一条缝露出一排白白的牙齿，门牙稍稍有点长，顶着厚厚的上唇，嘴唇更加显得饱满。拍照的时候她总是无意识地微张着嘴巴，厚厚的嘴唇像是熟透了的梅子果肉一样包裹着牙齿。她自己讨厌的厚厚无轮廓的嘴唇是最为人称道的，我把网上的评论拿给她看，她照着镜子嘟了好久的嘴，左顾右盼地打量。

我们也会自己找片商拍片子，我做李真央的经纪人，我抽着烟坐在片场旁边的小凳子上看别的男人压在她身上，她演得很入戏，有时候我忍不住硬了，只好在旁边随便打一下飞机。有时候片商的要求很过分，会把她捆起来、用针扎她、逼她哭，这样的拍摄片酬也会相应高一点。如果偶尔拿到了这样一大笔钱，我就和她去约会，约会好像比起钱更能让她快乐。

李真央就是这样一个女人，有点虚荣，好面子，自卑，需要爱。这样的女人自然有她可爱的地方，却不会是我的最佳选项。但既然她可爱，又需要爱，那么说爱她也并不算是谎言。

二

我讨厌昨晚的客人，他毫无技术可言，只会用蛮劲，他仿佛自我感觉很好，对我来说却是很无趣的。他干我的时候我只能无聊地看着墙上的钟表，假装配合地发出声音。我只把自己当成一个合格的服务行业从业者，我根据客人的需求提供服务，然后拿钱。  
今天早上我醒得很早，发现自己的下体出血了，很痛。我去浴室清洗，血水顺着腿流下去，在地上晕染开一朵朵花来。昨天的客人虽然无趣，但却是很老实的人，他既没有僭越我的底线，也没有少给我钱，但我想起来还是有点生气。他干得我好痛，痛得快要吐出来了，一下一下像是快要断了气。我感觉我像是被钉在十字架上受刑，对方兴致勃勃，我也不好意思扰了他的性质，只能忍着，感觉在做苦行僧，我想我都受了这么多苦了是不是也算是积点德了。  
洗完澡我就坐在窗台上抽烟，不一会儿岳明辉就醒了，他如平常一样一起来就给我做饭。

我跟岳明辉说我出血了，我本意没有想让他做什么，只是普通地告诉他一声。岳明辉好像误以为我想向对方要钱，一副很仗义的样子，给对方打了电话。那个客人，果然如同我判断的那般，是个老实人，很快就答应赔偿了。其实这种“工伤”很多时候是不用赔钱的，小姐们一般不想惹麻烦，很多时候即使客人行为过线也会忍气吞声。其他交易买卖，可能卖家都能占据话语权，唯独性交易这笔买卖，卖家是绝对的弱势方。然而纵使总在扮演被伤害和侮辱的卖方，平心而论，干这行并非不赚钱。在这个行当里，很多很多人，包括我自己，都是自愿的。我觉得卖淫和其他普通的交易本质而言没什么差别，只是法律允许与否的差别。

岳明辉要完钱，得意地朝着我扬了扬手机，我知道他在想什么。他觉得他是一个救世主，帮助我完成我不愿意完成的事，男人需要这种自我感动的满足感，所以我不会拆穿他。他说我不好意思开这个口，我的确是不喜欢低声下气地求着别人要钱。

在这之前我被人骗过，是岳明辉出面帮我要回我的钱的。从此以后他就总是担当这样的角色，我内心是感激的，他小心翼翼地帮我维持了我脆弱的潇洒形象。这也是我最喜欢岳明辉的一点，他总是不吝啬他的帮助，一直陪我演戏。在我的幻想中，我并不在意自己出卖身体，我把这一切当成正当的职业，努力粉饰它让它和其他混饭吃的职业没什么不同。与此同时，我也不想让人看出我的窘困。我介意的倒不是他们厌恶我，而是他们那种若有若无的同情。  
我憎恶被同情，被辱骂和厌恶没什么可怕的，对方起码还会好好听你说话，想办法辩驳你。而被同情则不同，无论你说什么，对方都会用一种怜悯的态度看你，好像我必须得是“不得已的”、“贫穷的”、“羞愧的”。

我知道他们渴望从我口中听到什么答案——他们希望我叙述出一个悲惨的女性形象，在他们的刻板印象里，我应该是一个从小家庭不幸，在成长过程中被伤害，穷困潦倒所以不得已贩卖自己的女人。虽然客观上来说事实的确如此，但是就我自己而言，被如此地凝视才是最大的打击。

等到他们听到了他们想要的答案后，他们便四散开，留下一句轻描淡写的“没关系，我理解你”，就这样他们得到了满足感——来自猎奇凝视的快感和宽慰弱者的优越感。而他们的满足感，全然建立在对我剩余价值的剥削上。

不得不说，岳明辉在这点上做得很好。虽然不能说他心里一丝不挂那种从我身上获得自我成就和自我感动的想法，但是总的来说，他知道我想要什么。他始终以一种合作加盟者的姿态和我相处，虽然在外人看来，他像个老鸨那样从我身上捞钱，但我却是我在世界上少数不多的盟友之一。  
从一开始，他就说这是“兼职”。我很喜欢兼职这个词，它很中性，好像用这种中性的词就可以消除我职业的不正当性。我需要岳明辉，岳明辉是我尊严的最后一块遮羞布，为此我心甘情愿被他欺骗。  
我问他我们以后攒够了钱可不可以去开店，他说好。岳明辉从来不拒绝我，其实我知道他未必真的觉得好，假如一个人已经习惯了通过不正当的方式挣钱，那么回到用劳力挣钱无疑是困难的。但是无所谓，我内心也未必就想开饭店，我只是想要给自己一个正当化的理由——我是为了金盆洗手才努力接客的。

岳明辉给我递了一张纸，是新的拍摄合同。拍摄是我最喜欢的我工作的一部分。虽然它们有时候很糟糕，但是经常还是令人开心的。我像对待艺术品一样对待拍摄，岳明辉也老是夸我，说我在摄像机面前是最吸引人的。而且一次拍摄能够拿到的薪酬很高，就是累人了一点，有时候一次拍摄会长达十几个小时，很多时候我觉得我都要干了，却还要配合着镜头装成很爽的样子。

我看了一下合同上的要求，我要和男演员饰演一对姐弟，对方饰演欲求不满的青春期，而我饰演一个每天宅在家里打游戏的废物姐姐。大概的情节是我趴在沙发上打游戏时被弟弟后入，要求内射，并不是很过分的内容。

说到弟弟，我有一个弟弟，不过没有血缘关系。  
我17岁就离家出走了，酗酒的父亲，难产而死的母亲，刻薄的后母，后母带来的被娇惯的弟弟，纵使托尔斯泰说不幸的家庭各有各的不幸，我的家庭也可以称之为一个不幸家庭的典范。而且往往来说，好有上限，而烂没有底线。  
那个时候我有一个男朋友，比我小一点。他对我总是很诚恳，那是我人生中第一次感到真正的被爱。我单眼皮、眼睛很小，干瘦平胸。中学时代的男生都喜欢巨乳，就拿我打趣，说我是腌菜干，干巴巴的没水分。那时候，我的前男友替我出头。  
我们也不怎么好好上学，趁着体育课在器材室做爱。器材室很闷热，有很浓的汗臭味和刺鼻的塑胶味，我的背赤裸地靠在堆得高高的垫子上，有一点硌，他掀开我的运动服上衣，用手乱摸我的胸，还会拿跳绳绑着我的手肏我。我去亲吻他，他热情得简直要咬破我的嘴唇。我偷父亲的钱去开房，给他买烟买酒，他向我要多少钱我就给他多少钱，我希望能换取他对我更长久的爱。现在想起来，也许他当时做的事和我现在做的事也差不多。

我被父亲发现了，我那酗酒的、脾气暴躁的父亲知道我偷钱以后，用球棍狠狠地揍得我半死。我拖着被打得残损青紫的身体，又去找他，我当时一直哭，我哭不是因为我被打了，我是哭我以后偷不到更多的钱了。我没有钱了，没有钱就等于没有话语权，没有钱就等于得不到他的注视了。  
他看着哭得一塌糊涂的我，抚摸着我的伤口，语调温柔地安慰了我几句，但我知道他注定要离开我了。我用还剩的200块钱买了一张去北京的车票，至于我的家，我对此没有任何留念，那里没有给我任何温暖。

签完合同，吃完饭，我说我要出去自己走走。我从冰箱里拿了冰镇的啤酒去了天台，下午两点的阳光很刺目也很炙热，太阳灼烧着我的皮肤，会把我的每一寸皮肤都晒成小麦一样的肤色。我穿着轻薄的纱裙，闭着眼睛四肢张开地躺在地上，感受到裙子轻飘飘地被风吹起来了，我抬起一条腿来，绷起脚背，凉风就穿过裙子吹进来，顺着腿缝吹过我的身体。夏天的时候我的鼻炎不容易犯，所以能闻到空气里那股树木枝叶的味道。每一个无事可做的下午，我都喜欢去天台，就这样躺着，有时候睡着了，就被岳明辉像捡狗一样拎着捡回家去。我把冰凉啤酒放在我的胸口上，呼吸的时候可以感受到有重物压在肋骨上，我的胸腔伸缩的时候，里面的酒液也会跟着震荡。水蒸气遇冷，结成水珠，顺着易拉罐流下来滴落在我胸前，胸前的一小块布料都濡湿了。我坐起身，把啤酒从头浇在自己身上，拿出手机来自拍了一张，故意拍到了打湿了一片的衣服布料和滴着酒液的头发，留着发在网站上营业用。做这些事的同时，我的内心里不禁轻轻鄙夷了自己一秒：  
人真是贱啊。

三

李真央顶着湿漉漉的头发问我要不要去公园放个生，我们这行叫“捞偏门”，平时得多行善积德好抵消罪孽。我让她先去洗个澡，然后给她吹头发。她裸着上身乖乖背对着我盘腿坐好，我一只手拿着吹风筒一只手轻轻捧着她的头发，先帮她吹干发尾，她像小猫一样舒服得发出呼噜噜的声音，还高兴地哼着小曲。她的头发很细软，吹得半干不湿的她就不让我继续吹了，搭着毛巾，带着点水汽，柔软地塌着，等风自然吹干，看起来蔫蔫的。她用手抱着腿坐在飘窗上玩手机，给我发来了几张刚刚拍的自拍，里面的她眼神迷离嘴唇微张地对着镜头，只露出两颗门牙来，胸口和头发粘满了酒液，这是要放在网站上定时更新用的照片。鱼缸就在她身旁，她用手指敲着玻璃缸，发出清脆的响声，专心地看着里面的鱼。鱼在水里打转，她怎么敲也不会影响它们自得其乐地游。她像是想到这些小鱼未来的命运一样，显得很开心。

“你们就要自由了。”她一边拿指尖敲鱼缸一边轻快地说。

我不这么想。这么小的鱼被放回池子，命运也只有被大鱼吃掉罢了，无非是从一个桎梏跃出另一个牢笼。

李真央把鱼倒在塑料袋里，眼睛又笑得眯成一条缝。她这样的时候我总是觉得她有点傻，像是初生的牲畜那样涉世未深，不知道自己会被瓜分蚕食成什么样，也许跟那几条鱼一样，被放生到水池，以为自己捱到新天地，下一秒就被吃掉。

我们打车去公园，的士司机用白话问我们是不是情侣，李真央抢着说是。我不由得扭头看她，虽然看得不太清晰，但她的脸仿佛红红的，说完这句“是”以后半天也没吭声，我顺着她的话也说是。司机操着粤语，又问了些其他问题，问我们住哪，在广州待了多长时间了，诸如此类的。我和李真央的白话都讲得一般，这种时候李真央就不太愿意开口了，我就操着半熟的粤语回答司机。十几分钟就到了公园，我们短暂的尴尬对话终于得以结束。

李真央蹲在湖边，小心翼翼地把装着鱼的塑料袋解开，哗啦啦地倒进池子里。做完这一切，她像是了却了一桩夙愿，双手合十闭着眼睛许愿。湖边的杨柳枝条被风扬起来，和她的头发交缠在一起又分开。她拿着空的塑料袋站起来，抖了抖里面的水，水溅在小腿和脚踝上留下水渍。鱼得到了解放，四散游开，马上就消失不见了。

放生完了，我和李真央就在公园里散步，能像这样两个人一起散步的机会很少。李真央像一个少女一样用足尖走路，每一步都像是在蹦跳。她总让我觉得轻飘飘的，她走路的时候好像没有踩在地上，像是在空气里飘浮。她的声音也是尖尖细细的，带着鼻音，不像是从人身体里发出的。她用两只手抓着我的胳膊跟我并排走，或许我们就像一对情侣。

公园里有卖吹泡泡的枪，李真央一定说要去买一个，我就让她去，坐在椅子上等她回来。坐在长椅上的老人家对我说，让我对女朋友好一点，说看出来我女朋友很喜欢我。  
“她看你像看到光，那种神情我只在40年前的我老婆脸上看见过。”  
我听罢双眼发直，坐在原地发愣，老人家说：  
“年轻人，错过了就是错过了。”

这时候，李真央拿着泡泡枪向我射过来，从枪口冒出了数不胜数的彩色泡泡，有的很大，泡泡里反射着她和我的影像，还有一些别的东西，全部变得虚幻又迷离；而更多的是很小的如同泡沫一般的，一瞬间就破掉，带来一瞬间的色彩以后就马上消失于世界。即使是宛如映射了世间万物，把我和李真央也包含进去的泡泡，也不过几十秒就破了。但是她一直按动枪的扳机，泡泡就一直从枪口流出来，即使原来的泡泡消失也会马上有新的泡泡出现，而我们的影像也会一直不断冒出的新泡泡里又一次出现，像是走马灯，转完一圈也会周而复始，而结束的时间是未知的。

我抓着她拿枪的手，和她一起按住扳机，她笑着回头看我，说你不是不玩吗。她就靠在我怀里，笑得咯咯乱撞，笑声像是从胸腔里震荡过传出来的。李真央笑的时候像个疯女人。她笑起来的时候，总是非常歇斯底里，很怪异，像癫痫患者发作，恨不得在地上打滚。如此疯病还经常发作，我想李真央也许精神真的不正常，狂笑就是病灶的具象体现。

晚上我们去夜总会，我们每周会去一两次夜总会赚点外快。虽然李真央不喜欢去夜总会，她嫌那里人太多太喧嚣，玩得也太过火，但是总的来说，这地方油水总要多些。李真央好像和几个常客关系还不错，每当她不太想干活了，就打电话给那几位客人，干一次能赚够半个月的钱。我叮嘱她和这种客人保持距离。这种已婚有钱中年男人的老婆一般不好惹。每当我这么跟李真央说，她总是嗤之以鼻。  
我这次来也是有目的的，我约了一个新演员。我的经纪人工作开始做得有模有样，我去挖掘“有潜质”的年轻人或者对这行有兴趣的爱好者，让他们走上拍片的下海路，并收取提成。李真央去找前台挂牌，我就去找我的“客人”。  
我的“客人”看起来很年轻，不过20来岁，长相漂亮，轻浮，显得有些狡诈和小机灵。“灵超”，他的资料上名字那栏是这样写着的，但我相信这不是真名。灵超是个聪明的年轻人，我们敲定大致的合同以后他就向我提各种各样的条件。他问我什么时候能开始拍，我说现在手头上有个新戏，差个男主角，是姐弟乱伦情节的。女主角我一会儿给你介绍，她忙去了。灵超说正好，他说他有个异父异母的姐姐，不过已经很多年没见过了。我想起李真央好像也有个弟弟，虽然没怎么听她提起过，我也没兴趣窥探别人的隐私。工作马上就敲定了。我们随便攀谈了一会儿，我就问他贵姓，他说免贵姓灵名超，我说你就装吧，哪有人姓灵名超。他咧着嘴贼笑了好久，说我姓李，木子李，全名李英超。  
李英超，李英超，我把他的名字心中默念了好几遍，恍然大悟。  
“李英超，李英超，灵超！这个名字好。”  
“我自己想的艺名。”灵超的大眼睛骨碌碌地转了几圈。

我们聊了些有的没的，灵超是第一次来夜总会，对一切都表现出好奇和新鲜感，他向我打探店里小姐的信息。我说有没有你看上的，下次我给你拉来对戏。他摇头晃脑地看了一圈，失望地叹了口气，说算了算了。  
“这次跟你对戏的那个演员，身材比这里的妹子热辣多了，超模身材！就是不知道脸你喜不喜欢。”  
“说得我有点期待了。”他兴奋地搓了搓手，又咯咯咯地笑起来。  
“一会儿她忙完了你就能见到她了。”我被他这幅兴奋的模样激发出了几分自满，表面上轻描淡写地呼出一口烟，期待两人见面的心却猛地跳动着。  
倘若我能够提前知道接下来发生的事情，我那天定是不会做出那样的反应的。但是回想起来，只能说是造化弄人，毕竟如此阴差阳错的事情，或许除了命中注定，也再无法可解了，有些天注定的灾祸或许就是逃不掉的。

过了一会儿，李真央下班回来了，她身上空姐乘务员的衣服还没有脱，只是把胸前的扣子解开了几颗，盘起的头发也有点凌乱，她拿着帽子一边扇风一边向我走来，像往常一样。她没戴眼镜，只好眯着眼睛看我身旁的人。她向我慢慢走近，费力地辨认着。  
不知道为什么她忽然停下了脚步，站在离我还有两米左右的地方，她的帽子轻轻地落在了地上。我没注意她的表情，以为她停下是因为帽子掉了，于是起身弯腰去帮她捡帽子，只听到后面的灵超以诧异不解的语气大声地叫出声来：  
“央姐？？！”  
我抬头看李真央的表情，我很少看到她那样的神情，她脸上混杂着窘迫、迷惑、难以置信、不安。那是难以用某种形容词叙述的表情，更像是一直被什么东西追逐着、折磨着而今日躲不过的灾祸终于降临的惊恐。  
“李英超？你怎么在这？”李真央虽然看起来像是被踩了一脚的猫，但是语气里还是很平缓，加之一种难以形容的像习惯似的教化的、监护人似的的口吻。她双手盘在胸前，身体微微后倾，极其不安地在提防着眼前的人。  
此情此景下，我脑内不由得起了最恶毒又最不可思议的那种猜测。如此说来，一切蛛丝马迹也是对得上的。但如此的境况也是我万万没有预料的，我心里不由得为李真央难过起来。

四

我感到氧气被我吸得越来越稀薄了，我想我快要缺氧了，李英超，李英超，他那张棱角分明的脸显得又真实又不可置信，我的视力开始变得模糊不清了，我还能看清岳明辉，岳明辉救救我救救我，他是来索我的命的。他要把我拖回去了，拖回去了，拖回那个坟墓一般的家。不行，既然已经选择了从那里离开就应该把一切的线都斩断了才行，我和过去的割裂不允许有任何一点点的不圆满性，我的革命果实虽然不光彩但是也不能让人这样玷污。我已经跑了很远很远了，跑得筋疲力尽了，到底怎样才能奔离呢，为什么无论怎样都如同梦魇一般不会消散的。苏三——你可知罪————我的脑袋里只有嗡嗡嗡嗡的轰鸣声，而现实的我保持着最大的理智，沙哑着嗓子平淡地质问了他：  
“你怎么在这？”

你怎么在这，我心里反复地发问。难道这就是逃不过的冤孽吗，难道出生在那个家庭的原罪是怎么用水、用幻想、用放生的善举都没办法洗褪的吗。所有的思绪都在我的脑子里吸水膨胀起来，我的幻想是很软的材质，却被撑了起来和彼此接壤着挤占着每一个大脑的角落。我的灵魂也像是出窍了，救救我，我什么也做不了了，我只能在一旁看着，李英超，我的弟弟，又或者说我原生不幸福的一部分，我的冤孽，好像这些东西早就被我埋葬了起来，封在厚厚的尘土下面了，而如今被一场暴风吹起来露出几截白骨来，我只消往下看一眼便会恐惧到不慎跌落。  
他让我又一次想起我是一个什么样的女人，曾经又是怎样被人用那种针砭的目光打量的——你可知罪——我的后母打在我脸上的巴掌——过往君子听我言——“你这个骚货”——将身来在大街前——“你妈把你生下来就是为了勾引别人的吗”——玉堂春含悲泪忙往前进——天哪弟弟在看着我——就说苏三把命断——“你生下来就是贱胚子你这个贱人”——来生变犬马我当报还——不要再看我了——当报还——  
一阵飓风在我脑子里混乱地卷席，小时候听的苏三起解夹杂着我后母尖利的嘶吼声一起震荡起来。我被我的后母当着众目睽睽打出家门，所有人都知道了，我就是那个和自己亲生父亲私通相奸的不肖女，她当时一点情面也没有给我，一点点也没有。

而我亲爱的弟弟李英超一定记得，他一定记得他那个丢脸的姐姐是怎么一次次地丢尽了脸的，她可怜的姐姐是怎么被人踢倒在地上任人践踏的，又是怎么被母亲扯着头发在大街上当着所有人的面打骂的，那个时候我也觉得再也没有氧气了，所有的空气都从我身上抽离了，连一点点念想都没给我留下，她在我身上留下了一个耻辱的烙印。我深知这样的事情会一次一次地反复出现在我身上，一次一次地把我可怜的外壳撕碎。我可能流眼泪了，我变得更加丢人了，我的人生只有幻想，我活在我的幻想里，而我的现实隐没在悲哀和不堪里，我以为我能永远活在幻想里，就像我吹的那个泡泡一样，但其实那个时候我的退路就已经没有了。

老岳，岳明辉，我的脑子里一直回荡着他的名字。岳明辉，救救我吧。我世界里的唯一盟友，救救我吧。现在只有你能帮我了，岳明辉。  
每当这时候他就会出现，他总在我身旁一个人也没有的时候出现。我努力地向前跑，以为他会在更遥远的前方，然后他静静地出现，从我身旁抓住了我的手。他不算是英雄，却总是充当我的救世主。

“这是我女朋友，我打算一会儿带她出去玩。”岳明辉这么说着。  
“好巧啊，这是我姐，成了你的马子？你小子艳福不浅啊。”李英超还是那副没心没肺的样子。  
岳明辉假装看了看表，说：“时候不早了，我女朋友等我老半天了，下回再联系你给你介绍那个女的。”

我知道我得救了，氧气一瞬间就全部回来了，我抓着岳明辉的手跟他一起快步走出了大堂。我像是坐着过山车，以为自己要坠亡了却又有惊无险。岳明辉拉我的手不像是普通的牵手，更像是在救失足跌落悬崖的我。  
岳明辉跟我说上次接的那部戏不拍了，导演换演员了。我心领神会，心里一惊，忽然明白了他的用心良苦，心中对岳明辉的感激又上了一层楼。也就是说，倘若不是这么阴差阳错的一出，我和李英超可能就要拍摄现场见了。我不禁后怕起来。  
结果上来说，岳明辉让这一场闹剧以最小的成本收场了。我的心还是在心房里跳个不停，咚咚咚咚的，我听得很清楚。  
回家的路上我一直跟在岳明辉身后，我扯着他的手，灯光很昏暗，照得他染了脱色的棕毛和还有后颈都是橘黄色的，他在我心里突然变得高大而且闪着光，他的手也感觉很温暖，我忽然很想冲过去从背后抱住他，但我觉得这样可能会给他增加困扰。  
我探身向前小心翼翼地问他：“我是你的女朋友？”  
“你愿意吗？”  
“要是我愿意呢？”  
“那就是。”  
我的心像是要飘在天上了，但我还是说：“什么叫‘那就是’，好像很不情愿，有我这么一个长腿细腰的超模女朋友有什么不好的。”  
岳明辉好像被“长腿细腰的超模女朋友”几个字逗笑了，我就趁其不备冲上去搂住他，把脸搭在他的肩膀上，说：“来亲亲我嘛。”  
他扭过头来在我的脸颊上亲了一下，我如沐春风。

我和岳明辉就这样确立了男女朋友关系，我也不知道他那天晚上为什么就答应了。我一边撕纸一边抱着最自轻自贱的想法想，岳明辉这个老好人可能就是同情我才跟我在一起的，毕竟我那天丢脸得像是一条落水狗，要是又被他拒绝了，岂不是更落魄了。岳明辉是耶稣基督一样的人，把乐善好施作为他人生的信条，永远不吝啬地施予他人恩惠。但这么一想，我又有点不爽了，好像他并不是因为喜欢我才和我谈恋爱的，虽然对我来说这样也不错了。那种来自别人的莫名其妙的悲悯在我的人生中一次次复调重弹，好像我注定不能获得和别人同等的尊严和地位。也许就是这样，一个小姐又能有多少体面和尊严呢，但我又想，岳明辉一个拉皮条的，难道还能是真上帝不成？不过是泥塑的雕像。我们俩倒是婊子配狗天长地久。那张合同纸已经被我撕成一条条的散落在地上，一片狼藉。我这么想着又有点不忿，岳明辉，他还要靠我赚钱呢。我坐在原地想了很久，把地上的纸拢起来卷成一个纸团，跟着我脑子里乱七八糟的思绪一起扔掉了。  
岳明辉进来看我，我抱着腿抬头看他，他凑过来亲我，我下意识地躲开了，他说不是做我女朋友吗，亲一下也不行。我有点不好意思，说行行行当然可以，然后凑过脸去给他亲，谁知道他起身走了，回头拿来俩雪媚娘给我一个问我吃不吃。我接过他给的吃食，撕开冰凉凉的包装袋，用叉子戳着雪媚娘的皮玩。  
岳明辉朝我伸手要我手里的雪媚娘，说：“唉你不吃别浪费食物。”  
我说：“我吃，哪能不吃，好不容易薅一次老岳羊毛。”我打掉了他的手。  
我跟他一起坐在床上吃雪媚娘，我说：  
“我们俩还挺像一对普通小情侣的。“  
“不就是普通小情侣吗。”  
“我俩是婊子配狗。”  
“你骂谁是狗呢。”  
我一脸无辜地说：“我也骂我自己是婊子了啊。”  
岳明辉说：“我是狗就狗吧，你一个女孩子说自己是婊子多不好，这个比喻不许再用了。”  
我又咯咯咯地笑起来，像是要笑断气了一样。  
我说：“那我是苏三，你是崇公道。”  
岳明辉说：“听起来还是像骂人，我对你这么好，你说我是崇公道。”  
“那你是王景隆，成吗。”  
“行。”岳明辉很无奈地答应着。  
但我心里想，不行，王景隆有两个老婆。


End file.
